


Normal Stuff

by Mousetraps



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, F/F, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousetraps/pseuds/Mousetraps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura listens as Asahina talks about her life before Hope's Peak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an old drabble that I just touched up a bit, mostly an excuse to write a sad Asahina. For this fic I imagined the events of the game taking place over the course of a few months, rather than...however many days/weeks the game actually lasted!

Another slow day. No sudden mishaps, no frantic investigations, not even a surprise visit from monobear…it wasn’t a bad thing, of course, but it was on days like these that the monotony of their prison caught up with them. Asahina seemed particularly listless, sitting at the pool’s edge and simply dipping her feet in while slumping against Sakura.

“Hey…” Her tired eyelids fluttered open as she looked up at Sakura, patting at her shoulder to get her attention. When the other girl glanced down to her, she asked, “have you ever, um…had a girlfriend before?”

It wasn’t so much of a laugh, but an amused exhale that escaped Sakura and made her lips twitch into a smile. Most would never think to ask her about relationships – after all, most silently assumed that such things were of no interest to a girl like Sakura. She couldn’t blame them, since they were right, for the most part. But then Asahina came along and waltzed on into her heart like she owned the place.

“I have not.” A simple and precise answer, as usual.

Asahina sighed and rested her head against the strong arm once more.

“I did, once.” She lifted a foot out of the water, stretching her leg and wriggling her toes before lazily dropping the foot back into the pool. “That was a couple years ago. It was this girl on my swim team…we were pretty good friends, and I really liked her. Turned out she was kind of…um, curious? So we started dating. Kinda.”

Sakura listened quietly, feeling Asahina’s arms snake around her own.

“It was a little awkward…she didn’t want anyone to know. I mean, I didn’t really care either way, so it was fine. I was still really excited, ‘cuz…well, I liked her, and I’d never had a girlfriend before. Or a boyfriend. I don’t really know if I’d ever want a boyfriend, though…I wonder if that’s weird.”

For a moment, Sakura wondered if Asahina was going to go off on a tangent, as she so commonly did. To her mild surprise, the girl returned to the topic at hand.

“But anyway, it didn’t last very long. She, uh…she dumped me, after about two weeks.” The swimmer’s tone dropped slightly. She didn’t want to make too big a deal of some girl from the past, but the memory still stung just a bit. “She didn’t really like me that much after all, not like that. She ended up going out with some boy in her history class, same day she broke it off with me. That’s okay, though. I think she was really happy with him, so I was happy too. I mean, I was also kinda sad, but…I got over it.” She shrugged and tried to force a little laugh, but it didn’t really work.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to go on about her like that. I hope I’m not giving you the wrong idea – I wasn’t thinking about missing her or anything, just about…how it was really different then.” She tightened her grip on Sakura’s arm and nuzzled her face into the girl’s shoulder. “The whole…having a girlfriend thing, I mean.” She tried to laugh again, but this time it came out as more of a tiny sob, and she curled herself even tighter around Sakura’s arm.

“We did things like go to dinner together, saw movies, and stayed up all night on the phone…I wanna do things like that again.” She was weeping by the time Sakura was able to get her free arm around her, to pull her into her lap, soaked feet and all. “I want to leave notes in your locker and hold your hand when we walk home…I want to go on dates, and…and! I wanna do all that stupid  _normal_  stuff with you, Sakura! Instead we’re in here, wondering whose dead body we’ll be guarding next! I can’t do it anymore! ”

What could Sakura possibly say? She could only cradle Asahina and stroke her hair, letting her bawl like a child. The poor girl’s wailing was enough to bring tears to Sakura’s eyes as well. She wished desperately for the words that would calm Asahina, but they wouldn’t come. Words were not what she needed. And perhaps the last thing she needed was for the speakers to crackle to life and start blaring the nightly announcement, a taunting reminder of the twisted new life she was forced to lead.


End file.
